


The smoke of loneliness

by HelenofTroy



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Penny Dreadful: City of Angels (TV)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: 1938, Sixth month of work of agent Tiago Vega, police officer, the first Mexican in Los Angeles. Everything seems to go on normally, but if everyone knew what he has already felt and seen ... he looks weakly at the window, feeling alone.Just like the day he arrived. H.Just like the day he arrived. His partner, Paul, barely has time to talk to him. And all his companions despise him, he reads it in his eyes. They can not stand that he precisely solved the case of the witches, that of the sacrifice in the cemetery.Her sister, Josefina had cried when he had told to his family the end of this case.All the darkness that his own sister was starting to feel,  It was like the prelude that something was coming, something terrifying.And in the corner of that block, there was that woman...





	The smoke of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is made for those characters that will play Daniel Zovatto and Natalie Dormer in the 4th season of Penny Dreadful: City of Angels, which description is absolutelly fascinating. 
> 
> The mexican police and the woman-demon, who mutates her skin like a snake. Beautiful, provocative, just like Natalie´s charming.

ago's black eyes locked on the corner from the main window of the police station. Hypnotized was looking for something that today was incredibly not there.

-What, little Mexican, are you looking for your mysterious woman?-The mocking voice of one of his companions trembled in the distance-but it´s normal you look for an imaginary woman. No American girl woud want anything with you...-the voice turned softer-canelita.

Tiago turned around with few friends' face. He was tired. He could not trust Paul, or anyone. All his companions were stupid. He was tired of the denigrating jokes because of their origin.

-Fuck you, Stefan-he said 

Paul and Stefan were hateful. Both men. Stefan was older than Tiago, the evilest man of all the police station.

The bald man walked away laughing, making an obscene gesture.  
Tiago then turned his attention to the window. She, the blonde had not come today.  
What would she want? Tiago had also seen her in the bus station, uploaded in the same one in which he was going. After two stops, Tiago took courage and decided to ask her, but she had already left.

But in the suburbs? There were the stops where she had gotten off. 

A woman so elegantly dressed, so beautiful that she called the attention of every man living in the underworld of the city of Los Angeles?  
Tiago shook his head. After all he had lived in his last case, nothing seemed impossible.  
His sister Josefina, was sick and said to see visions that corresponded with everything that he had had to investigate, the painted of the witch arrested ... by human sacrifices.  
How could Josefina know?

His mother, Maria, had spoken very clearly to his son:

-They are the dark forces, they have come to this city and our life. I always knew that this would happen. 

 

"Dark forces" -thought Tiago.  
uddenly something appeared in the alley. The red shoes, the black stockings. There was no doubt it was her.  
Tiago ran away as if he had just seen what most interested him in the world. His own reaction shocked him.  
Was this woman so intrigued that he thought of her day and night?  
His dream was always the same. He, naked, in bed, stroking the woman's back. She smoked, also naked, but she did not show her face, only a shy smile.  
Tiago went down the stairs, as if the world was going to end.  
When he reached the police station door he held his breath. He placed both hands on the handrail.

-Hey, ma'am," he yelled-Los Angeles police! I need to talk with you.  
She showed her bright plate, and she turned her head in surprise. A puff of smoke came from his mouth.  
She was chatting with a man who had a black hat and mustache, who looked at him with the face of few friends.

-Of course, Agent Vega-she said smiling.

"She knowsmy name," Tiago thought as he crossed the road between them. "Did she ask about me?"

But a truck full of milk bottles crossed at that moment, and Tiago turned away on the other side of the road. 

When the truck passed Tiago came to the woman.  
Mysteriously he put his hand on her arm. That fur was softer than the silk. That fur had been the object of his obsession while all those first months in the police station in where he had had that horrible first case. 

-Madam, could you show me your credentials?  
-Of course, agent-she said.  
But Tiago pulled the woman's sleeve.

Her voice had changed. Now it was trembling. Tiago was looking at her little by little, with the rigor of an agent. He touched his black braces under his dark jacket with one hand. His gun was close, thank goodness.

There was something that was not right. But Tiago was prepared. After what he had lived, nothing could surprise him anymore. But that woman did it.  
When Tiago's eyes reached his hair the platinum blond had disappeared, instead his hair was white.  
The woman's blue eyes were now the watery gray eyes of an old woman. Her lips, two white spots.

-No, no, it can not be-Tiago said 

She returned a bitter smile.

-Here are my credentials, agent-she said.  
Tiago took the papers of the old woman and her document, and looked at her.  
"Elizabeth Brewster" -he read

\- Do you know agent? Every evening I come here, to smoke a cigarette with one of my nephews, I admire his police work so much. I think that now more than ever young police are needed and willing as you are, especially after the horrifying case of that murderous woman. What an horrible case! you were in? 

 

-Yes, ma'am-he said

The old woman smiled. 

-I introduce you to my nephew, Adam Brewster-she said 

Tiago offered his hand to the tall man, but he just looked him in a cold way. 

-Oh come on, Adam. Don´t be a cold fish, not today-she said 

The man gave a handshake to Tiago, who felt that there was plenty left in that encounter.

But that old woman ... was her. Tiago could feel it. He could see it even. See her skin changing, her eyes fluctuating between blue and gray. She was not old, but young. The yong woman who had invades his dreams, and his attention in all the time of his case´s investigation. 

-Thanks sirs. I feel the trouble-said Tiago, leaving.  
-Wait a moment agent Vega " said Mrs. Brewster, approaching him slowly. -I have to tell him something. 

"It's her! I knew it! "Tiago thought full of an excitement that seemed unnatural and horrified.

She approached with the elegance of a cat, the precision of a snake that has hypnotized its prey and knows it.

-The game has started, agent.-whispered. But her voice was not that of an old woman, but a soft, seductive, young voice.

While he hugged her the man who was with her left. Then Tiago felt the woman's hands on his shoulders, and felt her face brush against his, already free of wrinkles, as he accidentally pushed his nose into her blond hair again. Tiago blinked twice. He saw everything blurred.  
He knew he had to get away from her, but the urgency he felt for her figure, for feeling close to her skin, cold but soft, her perfume decadent and sweet at the same time ... was superior to his common sense. A chill ran down Tiago´s spine. She was a creature, he must finish her there and now.  
Tiago's vision started. He saw her smiling in front of a pile of corpses. Older women, all old. What were those visions? And then after her to the man with the black mustache. But Tiago had arrived and had picked her up. He took her, she was his, his woman. There, in his arms.  
What a strange sensation! Attraction and fear at same time! 

Tiago's hand descended from the woman's back slowly to his pistol. But she barely noticed it.  
Tiago must have been cautious, surely she was one of those dark creatures. But he couldn´t . He just wanted to know more, who she was, what she would want from him ...

-I´m here for you, agent-she said again-i will see you again, very soon.  
She introduced slowly while speaking the tongue in the agent's ear, knocking out all of Tiago's attempts to pick up his gun. Tiago closed his eyes, feeling that the street was not the street. And it was not ...  
Suddenly there they were, in the dream bed.  
His slightly muscular body losing itself in her, again and again, and again.  
-Magda, Magda- he whispered, while the blonde woman pulled her arms away and let herself be taken by him, who parted her legs and arched like a poppy on the grass, entering inside her, as if she were not a body, but a cloud, light, vaporous and warm, but very real. Her wide hips, her thin legs, he was in a room not in the street, was that a dream? .  
Tiago lost all consciousness, while his lips received the sweat of love that fell from his black hair. He wanted to possess everything about that woman.  
-No, no-he said embracing the old woman.

Tiago knew that wasn´t real, that wasn´t not ok. 

 

-The game has started, agent-said Magda 

Tiago then opened He opened his eyes sharply.  
Surely she had bewitched him, or someone had drugged him in the cafe. Those fucking classmates who always made fun of him.

\- Stand up, sir!  
Suddenly I was on an older woman I did not even know.

And Tiago there, in front of her, felt excited, embarrassed and ... trapped.

-Excuse me, ma'am-he said, regaining consciousness. She was a real person, another person right now. Was part of Magda´s magic. 

But Magda looked at him from the other wax.  
Used to smoke.

Her clothes were different now. A blue coat. Tiago saw her leaving. 

She was a dark creature, just like he had imagined.  
But he had the strange belief that he could trust her.  
It was not like the woman he had stopped, Magda did not worship the devil.  
Magda was a strange being, but endowed with consciousness. She had left him secrets yet to be discovered in her embrace, but he had shown her who he really was. A being made of shadows, of seduction, of sex and life, of absolute power, which she used to do good and evil.  
And his destiny was related to Tiago.  
Tiago knew that from now on everything that happened to him would be linked to Magda.

What weighed on Tiago like a slab was that exacerbated lust that she had left in her body.  
He knew that tonight he would visit the city's nightclub. He needed it. And Tiago would not see the prostitute's body, but Magda's. He would never see any other woman, but always her.  
He was marked, like his mother, Maria had predicted.  
-Be careful, son, you're already marked.  
Marked by God. 

Before visiting the hostess bar, Santiago entered a brewery and handed a couple of turkeys to the bartender.

-A double whiskey

He closed his eyes, thinking about what his life had become. On how he would help Josefina. No doctor had been able to do it until now.  
Tiago thought about Lola, his girlfriend.  
Nothing would make her come back to him, nor could he bear her much more.

 

-Los Angeles is a depressing place, why? 

Behind him Magda was draining a glass of wine.  
She was in the shadows, in a corner of that seedy brewery. She pointed to the yellow glass of that bar.  
-Pathetic isn´t it? 

The smoke from her cigarette seemed never to end.

Tiago approached her, whiskey in hand.  
-A hard day agent?  
-Who are you? 

-Go, sit down-she invited him  
\- Are you really?

Tiago watched her sitting at a safe distance.

-It's hard for you to sit far from me is not it?  
The waiter turned on the lights at the entrance. Magda´s face shone with all the shine of his angelic hair.

-That's right-he said.  
-I'm sorry, but I had to do it, young man-Magda said-oh let me introduce myself i´m 

-You´re Magda-he said 

-Oh come on, agent Vega, you can do it better. Who is cheating now? 

-You are Magda  
-Yes, young man-she said 

-Why young man? -Tiago took her hand-tell me....

-How old are you? 

-I´m 25-he said 

Tiago´s black eyes were full of fury, of despair. He wanted to question her, but not force her.

A crooked and sensual smile was drawn on Magda's face.

-I am Magda indeed, and I am what men fear-she said.

Then Tiago felt the fall of her cigarette´s ashes to the wooden floor, in that city full of monsters and his followers, and he glimpsed curiously in the sad melody that was his new real friend, and fictitious lover a hope. He saw a hope in Magda. 

-Yes, I can help your sister- she said  
-What are you doing here? he asked

-I'm smoking this cigarette, drinking this alcohol, because I have no company other than my own person, Tiago -she said - What monster would he have?  
-Are you alone?  
-I smell to loneliness-she said

-Then you will help me? 

-Yes, but that help will have a price, agent Vega-she said 

She was right, everything was beginning.

There they were, recognizing each other as if they had known each other all their lives, when in reality they did not know each other.  
A female demon with the power of good and evil, and a mortal man, law enforcer, together, in a stinky brewery trapped between the tall buildings of the new rich of the city, drinking the forbidden drink, that the owner of the local brought them despite the law.

Tiago knew that the price to pay was nothing more than a delight, when Magda took off her blue coat and revealed her white turtleneck sweater that she came down, after caressing with her curly hand the lapel of Tiago's jacket.

Magda let his head rest on the side of that wooden hiding place, and Tiago kissed the white neck.  
It was a long kiss, but an oath.

It was swearing loyalty, but she was not looking for that. Magda was looking for pleasure.  
The one he was going to give him.  
Pleasure in exchange for his sister's cure?

Tiago made love to her right there, in the shadows of the brewery, covered by the tall wooden wall, as he had never made love to any woman.  
-You are willing? Magda asked before he raised her dress.

-I'm- he said- Josefina will be fine  
-Yes, but our fight will be long, Agent Vega. Everything just starts.

\- Yes, against many - he said-but who are you, what really?  
-I am what I am-she said

Tiago's hands were intertwined with those of Magda, who took his words between her lips and held them. She did not utter any enchantment. Magda only surrounded him with her legs, and the darkness covered them. Tiago groaned as if he were dying when one and the other, and again she pushed him inside, his pants and his gun lying on the floor, his fluids between their lips mixed in an indefinable way, they went to each other, looking something they had never seen or felt.  
The sweat, the shame. Tiago gave herself completely to Magda and paid as much as she promised, she would have given her life for her sister. For having her too.

Tiago's tongue traced Magda's back, between her malt furs again, gone the blue coat, there they woke up after that night in Las Vegas, in that same bar closed. They drank, but each other, and Tiago was transported to a black lake of smoke, of love, of despair, of pain. Making love with Magda was not like doing it with a woman, it was craving and suffering, and never satisfying what she wanted.  
He kissed her and finally climaxed, in her body, but he was not trapped but her. Was the awakening, he didn´t climaxed until the next day? All the night making the love?  
-Tiago, I must leave- Magda said in the morning  
But for some reason she could not move.

-Tiago ...  
She wanted mutate again and she coudn´t . 

 

-I won´t let you change of form, not now.  
-But how you can???  
-Control you? -Tiago smiled-forget it, and wait still, a moment. 

He was exhausting, but he would save his secret for her. She belonged to him now, that was the important. 

That was a game, indeed. Magda embraced to his lover. 

-You are mine now? You will heal my sister?   
-I´m a shadow, Tiago, and yes, i will.  
-But my shadow is with yours-he said. 

-I´m real, you know right?  
He opened her legs slowly, searching something, blind. . 

-Yes, a beautiful woman, that´s what you are. And now we must talk. 

-You don´t want talk, agent Vega

-her smile consummed his strenghts. .

The dreams came later, but came to them.


End file.
